26280 Daylight Cycles
by Jeff August
Summary: Virtual reality experiments can sometimes be deadly...


**26280 Daylight Cycles**

 **By Jeff August**

* * *

Prologue:

"I seriously hope he takes my warning." Frederick August, uncle of Jeffery August and renowned scientist muttered to his partner.

"Chill, brah!" His partner, Joe, replied. "He'll be fine. And if he dies, that'll be more data for us!"

"I just can't shake the feeling that something terrible will happen."

"You wanna cancel the test? Ten thousand people will go home unharmed."

"No, never mind. Commence the brain extraction. I just hope I'm doing the right thing..."

* * *

Cycle one:

 _"I'm waking up. A beach of dust. I need to move; it's not a choice, but a must."_

I woke up in front of a river biome. Gathering my surroundings, I went to go collect wood. Normally, I would simply fool around during the day, and look for a village during the night. I would die sometimes, sure, but that would be the fun of it. Not this time, though…

If I died, I could never go back. I couldn't bear to do that to my family.

I tried to think of them, but they seemed so far away, so unreal compared to the new world I was in. It was strange, not looking into the world of Minecraft through a screen. I shook off these thoughts and tried to concentrate on getting wood. I needed to focus.

Halfway through the day, I realized that I had collected more than enough wood. Half a stack of oak wood would work… at least for this first night. I crafted a pickaxe and realized that I couldn't go cave-diving yet. It was simply too risky.

I dug a quick staircase and mined twenty cobblestone. I was getting antsy, as sundown was getting nearer and nearer. I crafted a furnace and started to smelt two logs. While my wood was slowly being burned into charcoal, I began to build.

It was a simple structure. A wooden box with a roof checkered with holes so that I could see when it became day, a five by five space inside, and a triple-door protection. I wasn't taking any chances.

When my charcoal finished smelting, I crafted and placed some torches. I stood upright in the center of my shelter and waited until day. For the first time ever in Minecraft, I had a successful first night. Nonetheless, I got a feeling I simply couldn't shake off. Was it excitement? Dread? I wasn't sure. All I knew was that this was only the beginning, and things could only get more complicated from here.

* * *

Cycle two:

 _"In order to build, you must have materials. In order to get materials, you must work."_

I finally heard a different type of moaning from the zombies: Pain. They were finally burning away. The rhythmic crackling of the skeleton's bones was music to my ears. Finally, when it all stopped, I stepped outside. The only monsters I saw were a spider on my roof, walking around very passively, and a skeleton hiding under a tree, which I dispatched quickly.

I needed to get materials before the floodgates opened; before the others came. Perhaps I would be able to barter with them for things I didn't have, like wool, and a steady supply of food. I decided that a quarry, despite how time consuming, would be the best way to do so.

I wanted to build a glass dome around the quarry, so that I would know when it's day or night. I wondered how I would get the sand, and remembered the river biome where I spawned. I was pretty sure there was sand on the riverbank.

I headed over to collect sand for glass. I had to kill a skeleton swimming in the river, but other than that, I had no trouble whatsoever. I collected the sand and some extra wood and came back to my house. The spider was still on my roof.

I then wondered if spiders had a fear of the dark. Maybe that was why they were so hostile at night: The pitch black triggered their fight-or-flight response, causing them to attack players. I had to remind myself _"This isn't real. Programmed entities do not experience emotion."_

Yet somehow it seemed to. I felt pity for it, and decided to build a fence on top of my house, along with a few torches. I knew it could easily escape the fences and become hostile, but I didn't have the materials to build a full second floor. Also, it didn't seem like it particularly _wanted_ to escape.

It was now becoming night. I stood in the center of my five by five shelter and smelted. I wondered whether or not my new spider would still be in his little pen. _Probably not_ , I decided.

* * *

Cycle three:

 _"Fuck PETA, I wanna own a pet!"_

I walked outside when I heard the sound of burning flesh. I was running out of food, so I wondered if I could possibly eat zombie flesh without the usual repercussions. Turns out, there was no need. I picked up a potato from a pile of zombie remains.

How did potatoes come from zombies? I still don't know to this day. _Maybe potatoes are zombie brains, and they sometimes slide out of their skulls_ , I thought. I decided not to think anymore. Doing so might gross me out so much, I might not use this amazing find to create an infinite food source.

I went and crafted a stone hoe. I planted the potato and decided to check on my spider friend. Had it left during the night? I was curious.

I found it on top of the fence, frantically waving its legs around, almost as if it were... _waving_? I decided that the first thing I'd barter for when the world barriers were broken would be a name tag, so that it wouldn't de-spawn. Fancy wood would come later.

I started building my quarry's glass dome. It was essentially a glass box covering a five by five space, sort of like my house. It had the same triple-door protection, too.

I was free. Free from hiding away from the night, free from being a simple slave of the day. I had a whole stack of wood logs, and this quarry would give me a crap-ton of coal, replacing my need for charcoal.

I still was thinking about my new spider who seemed to wave at me. I decided that if I ever got my hands on a name tag, I would name it Steve, after what the main protagonist of Minecraft's name is supposed to be.

* * *

Cycle four:

 _"I came, I saw, I mined."_

Digging, digging, digging. I no longer was unable to do anything at night, since I had this awesome quarry. I had my first step on my spiral staircase a crafting table, my second step as a furnace, and my third and fourth steps as chests.

Digging, digging, digging. Whenever my stone pick would break, I would go back and drop off everything except for a stack of cobblestone, a stack of torches, and my stone sword. I would then go craft a new stone pick, to conserve materials.

Digging, digging, digging. I found seven pieces of iron.

Digging, digging, digging. I found sixteen coal.

Digging, digging, digging. I found a cave, which I then covered with cobblestone.

Digging, digging, digging. The night couldn't halt my progress now. I was unstoppable.

* * *

Cycle five:

 _"I came, I saw, I mined."_

Digging, digging, digging. My first chest filled.

Digging, digging, digging. I found three pieces of gold.

Digging, digging, digging. I found redstone, and resisted the urge to sing with joy. I loved building redstone contraptions.

Digging, digging, digging. I ran out of food, and had starved until I had half a heart left.

* * *

Cycle six:

 _"It's legit. Quarries are very effective."_

Digging, digging, digging. I finally got to level Y=15, where I then began to expand outwards.

Digging, digging, digging. I found enough iron to make all iron tools and armor, along with a few buckets.

Digging, digging, digging. I ran into a patch of lava. With lightning-fast reflexes, I covered it.

Digging, digging, digging. I was at level 10. Nothing could stop me now.

* * *

Cycle seven:

 _"It's legit. Quarries are very effective."_

Digging, digging, digging. I found three stacks of coal.

Digging, digging, digging. I found half a stack of iron.

Digging, digging, digging. I found a patch of gold, diamond, redstone, iron, and coal.

Digging, digging, digging. If I wanted, I could go to the nether. I had all of the materials.

Digging, digging, digging. I was at level twenty. Nothing could stop me now.

* * *

Cycle eight:

 _"The night will always ruin your day."_

 _"BADUM CRASH!"_

I decided that as I dug, I would build my base down here. I had to do so quickly. If I had done my math correctly, the masses would come in 66 cycles. That may have seemed like a lot of time, but it really wasn't.

I started to use all of the cobblestone I collected to build a base made out of stone bricks. My first priority would be a kitchen. I was going to make a kitchen first because I had no food and half a heart.

The room would be a three by three space. The left and right walls would be three by three squares of chests and trapped chests. The front wall would be a crafting table surrounded by eight furnaces.

There was just one problem: I was out of wood. I had used it all on sticks for pickaxes and torches, and if I went outside now, I would die. I could clearly see the moon from the bottom of my quarry.

 _Man, having half a heart sucks!_ I thought.

Digging, digging, digging.

* * *

Cycle nine:

 _"Minecraft makes you procrastinate."_

Digging, digging, digging.

Diamonds, redstone, gold.

Digging, digging, digging.

Lapiz, iron, coal.

Digging, digging, digging.

Digging, digging, digging.

I finally went back to see if the night had stopped. It hadn't.

 _That's weird,_ I thought. _I've been mining for ages!_

I then realized that I had been mining for a whole daylight cycle. It had been day, and now it was night again. I had wasted a whole daylight cycle.

I wouldn't make the same mistake. I went to the top of my quarry and waited.

* * *

Cycle ten:

 _"Why punch trees when you can axe them to give you wood?"_

Things started to burn. I realized how much I had missed that sound. It filled me with hope.

As I went outside, I looked around at the beauty of the wonderful world around me. Suddenly, I heard a soft hissing sound.

I ran for my life. _I only have half a heart,_ I reminded myself. _It's only cycle fucking ten. I can't die at cycle ten, goddamnit! RUNRUN_ _RUN_ _RUN_ _RUN_ _RUN_ _RUN_ _RUN_ _RUN_ _RUN_ _RUN_ _RUN_ _RUN-_

* * *

Day one:

 _"And believe me I am still alive!"_

"Fred! I think you need to see this!"

Joe pointed to the brain activity monitor. "I think your nephew's about to die!"

"WHAT?!" Fredrick ran to the computer. "OH, SHIT! POV MACHINE, NOW!"

The shocked scientist put his head in the large machine and instantly saw, heard, and felt Jeff's point of view. He was gazing upon the world around him. _It's been forever since I've seen the sun. Note to self: Brighten up. BADUM CRASH!_

Suddenly, he heard a quiet, yet audible hissing sound.

He started to run. _SHIT! I only have half a heart! Okay, cycle ten. It's only cycle fucking ten! I can't die at cycle ten, goddamnit! RUNRUNRUNRUNRUNRUNRUNRUNRUNRUNRUNRUNRUN-_

Suddenly, everything went black.

"Joe, wipe that part of his brain and apply invincibility frames when the creeper's exploding."

"But sir," His parter protested, but was cut off.

"DO IT NOW."

"Yes, sir."

Joe commenced the mind wipe process. It only took thirty seconds. He applied the invincibility frames where necessary and showed Fredrick his work.

"See? Everything's just fine, Fred."

"Just imagine what would have happened if you hadn't noticed sooner or cooperated."

"I know."

"The program would've sent death signals to his brain, causing it to shut down all operation."

"Okay," Joe cut him off. "Before you can ramble further about things I already know, let's go check on someone else."

* * *

Cycle ten:

 _"Why punch trees when you can axe them to give you wood?"_

 **BOOM!**

I heard it. The creeper exploded. I was sure that I would die.

But I didn't.

I looked back and saw a crater. The creeper had broken my glass dome.

"Shit," I said.

I was surprised by the sound of my voice. It was lower than it was in real life, and my throat didn't vibrate when I spoke. I got slightly dizzy from this new feeling of sound without sensation.

"Okayyy... New body, new voice, new world. I feel like The Doctor!" I laughed. It was the first genuine laugh I laughed ever since I was dropped in this world.

"Okay, Jeff! Let's go axe the trees for their wood!" I laughed again. "I'm on a roll! At least, I would be if I were at full hunger!"

I then remembered my mission. I had to get wood to make chests. It would also be good if I got wheat seeds and sand for glass.

But first, I would check on Steve.

When he saw me, he jumped at me. Now again I was sure that I would die.

But I didn't.

He was jumping around me, as if he was... happy?

 _He's nothing but a piece of programming,_ I thought. _He doesn't have emotions._

Once again, I doubted myself. Maybe living Minecraft was different from playing it. It convinced me that I absolutely had to find a name tag.

 _Focus,_ I told myself. _You need wood. Get wood._

So I went with my iron axe and chopped down some trees. I got six apples in the process. I was able to eat and regenerate! For once, I loved apples.

I had 120 wood logs from the ordeal. _That should be enough,_ I thought to myself.

I then used some of the wood to temporarily repair my glass dome. It wasn't perfect, but it would have to do.

Finally, I went and broke some grass until I had some beet and wheat seeds. I also collected some dirt while I was at it. I went down my quarry and into my secret base.

I made my kitchen and started working on a farm. I would have unlimited food in no time.

* * *

Cycle eleven:

 _"If you don't take care of your crops, you won't be able to take care of yourself."_

While I waited for my crops to grow, I mined.

Digging, digging, digging.

I made stone pickaxes to conserve materials.

Digging, digging, digging.

Whenever my stone pick would break, I would check on my farm and harvest/replant any grown crops before crafting a new one.

Digging, digging, digging.

Tilling, breaking, replanting.

Digging, digging, digging.

* * *

Cycle twelve:

 _"If you don't take care of your crops, you won't be able to take care of yourself."_

Tilling, breaking, replanting.

I decided to make a tree farm. I quickly did that and went back to mining.

Digging, digging, digging.

Tilling, breaking, replanting.

Digging, digging, digging.

Tilling, breaking, replanting.

* * *

Cycle thirteen:

 _"Everything will be alright if we just keep eating food!"_

I now had enough food to last me a few days, plus an infinite supply. Now I could regenerate health wherever I needed to.

Digging, digging, digging.

Tilling, breaking, replantiing.

Digging, digging, digging.

I could see that it was night. I decided that, because I had iron gear, I would hunt some hostile mobs.

When I would see a zombie, I would kill it in hopes of carrots and potatoes.

When I would see a skeleton, I would kill it in hopes of bones, bows, and arrows.

When I would see a creeper, I would kill it in hopes of gunpowder for brewing potions later on.

When I would see a witch, I would kill it in hopes of gunpowder or redstone.

When I would see an enderman, I would kill it in hopes of selling ender pearls to the masses in 59 cycles.

When I would see a spider, I would leave it alone in hopes of not offending Steve. I realized how much I was beginning to warm up to him.

Suddenly, an idea hit my mind. It could work... possibly. It'd be best to wait until the morning, though. Steve would probably be in a better mood then.

* * *

Cycle fourteen:

 _"How to Train a spider"_

 _"By Happy Frozen Fire the Third"_

"Hey, Steve?" I peered up at my roof. "Mind if I call you that-Steve?"

Steve came down and clicked in approval.

"Okay. Uhh... Can you make cobwebs?"

He turned around and shot a few at me, getting me stuck.

"Do you mind being my source of string from now on? I kind of don't want to kill any of your spider brothers or sisters. Once I get my animal farm started, I'll bring you steaks from time to time."

He happily shot a long line of string at the floor.

"Okay, so we're cool? Shoot one cobweb for no, and two for yes."

He shot two cobwebs at my face. I laughed and left.

I took the string that he gave me and crafted three pieces of wool. I then crafted a bed and started building a cabin for up to twenty people to sleep in.

Then I mined.

Digging, digging, digging.

Tilling, breaking, replanting.

Digging, digging, digging.

* * *

Cycle fifteen

 _"Stamps, this mooer is ignoring my wheat!"_

 _"Just push it up then! Ha, ha, ha..."_

I went to my house, only to be steak-slapped.

I looked up, and Steve had his front legs crossed like arms. In one of his legs, he was holding a piece of raw beef.

I laughed. "Okay, Steve. I'll get you some steak."

First, I made a pool at the bottom of my quarry. Then, I went to look for cows.

Eventually, I found a group of five. I brought out my wheat, and they all looked toward me. They started toward me at the speed of zombies. I half-expected for one of them to let out a ghastly groan.

I led them to my quarry, sometimes guiding them with my wheat, most of the time pushing them along. Finally, when I got to my quarry, I hit them each, so that they would fall in the water below. I then made a fence and led them into it. I bred a few, then killed a few.

I cooked the beef and brought it to Steve. He clicked happily and shot some webs at me. I went to my bedroom and made a new bed.

I decided that my bedroom would hold twenty-one beds. Two down, nineteen to go.

* * *

Cycle sixteen

 _"Old_McDonald_0009153 had a farm. S-T-F-U, BITCH!"_

I decided to make an animal farm that included chickens, cows, and sheep. Pigs have always been a waste of space in my opinion, because beef will fill the same amount of hunger, and cows have more drops and purposes.

I set out with wheat. I was going to get a sheep farm set up first. After all, wool would be more useful than feathers or eggs.

The task was just as grueling as it was with the cows. I was very rarely leading sheep with my wheat, but rather I was pushing them to my destination. I wondered whether or not this was worth it.

I decided it was. If I could create all of the necessary farms down in my base, I wouldn't have to go up and deal with the other volunteers when the worlds connected. I needed to do as much as possible until then.

I pushed them down into the water and led them into another fence. Afterwards, I bred them and then sheared them.

Now I needed to get chickens. I looked up and saw that it was night.

 _Monster hunting it is_ , I thought.

* * *

Cycle seventeen

 _"Old_McDonald_0009153 had a farm. S-T-F-U, BITCH!"_

I went with my seeds and got some chickens following me. They were completely cooperative, unlike the cows and sheep. The only hard part was waiting for them to fall down. They calmly floated down my quarry as if there was no rush whatsoever. It took way too long for my liking.

Eventually, they touched down. I led them into a pen, bred them, and killed some of them. I then crafted some arrows.

Then, I mined.

Digging, digging, digging.

Breaking, tilling, replanting.

Digging, digging, digging.

* * *

Cycle eighteen

 _"Lee! My floor is dirty! Now how did that happen?"_

Breaking, tilling, replanting.

Breeding, killing, eating.

Now that I had cows, my only purpose for wheat was for making my cows reproduce so that I could have more steak. I had a much more efficient food source.

Digging, digging, digging.

Now that I had sheep, I could get wool from them instead of relying on Steve's string. I could shear them and they would eat grass to...

 _CRAP._

I didn't have any grass blocks, and I couldn't get any without enchanting something. I couldn't make good use of the sheep... unless...

I quickly ran to the top of my quarry. I lined the stairs with dirt, so that the grass would spread down to the sheep pen. It would take a while, but it would work!

Then I mined.

Breaking, tilling, replanting.

Breeding, killing, eating.

Digging, digging, digging.

* * *

Cycle nineteen

 _"I came, I saw, I mined."_

Breaking, tilling, replanting.

Breeding, killing, eating.

Digging, digging, digging.

Breaking, tilling, replanting.

Breeding, killing, eating.

Digging, digging, digging.

* * *

Cycle twenty

 _"I came, I saw, I mined."_

Breaking, tilling, replanting.

Breeding, killing, eating.

Digging, digging, digging.

Breaking, tilling, replanting.

Breeding, killing, eating.

Digging, digging, digging.

* * *

Cycle twenty-one

 _"I came, I saw, I mined."_

Breaking, tilling, replanting.

Breeding, killing, eating.

Digging, digging, digging.

Breaking, tilling, replanting.

Breeding, killing, eating.

Digging, digging, digging.

* * *

Cycle twenty-two

 _"I came, I saw, I mined."_

Breaking, tilling, replanting.

Breeding, killing, eating.

Digging, digging, digging.

Breaking, tilling, replanting.

Breeding, killing, eating.

Digging, digging, digging.

* * *

Cycle twenty-three

 _"Now we have wool! Beds for everyone!"_

The grass had finally reached the sheep pen. I decided to keep a ring of grass just outside of the fence, so that they wouldn't eat it all.

I sheared and bred the sheep. I then made two more beds.

Four down, seventeen to go.

Breaking, tilling, replanting.

Breeding, killing, eating.

Shearing, breeding, crafting.

Digging, digging, digging.

* * *

Cycle twenty-four

 _"I came, I saw, I mined."_

Breaking, tilling, replanting.

Breeding, killing, eating.

Shearing, breeding, crafting.

Digging, digging, digging.

Breaking, tilling, replanting.

Breeding, killing, eating.

Shearing, breeding, crafting.

Digging, digging, digging.

* * *

Cycle twenty-five

 _"I came, I saw, I mined."_

Breaking, tilling, replanting.

Breeding, killing, eating.

Shearing, breeding, crafting.

Digging, digging, digging.

Breaking, tilling, replanting.

Breeding, killing, eating.

Shearing, breeding, crafting.

Digging, digging, digging.

* * *

Cycle twenty-six

 _"I came, I saw, I mined."_

Breaking, tilling, replanting.

Breeding, killing, eating.

Shearing, breeding, crafting.

Digging, digging, digging.

Breaking, tilling, replanting.

Breeding, killing, eating.

Shearing, breeding, crafting.

Digging, digging, digging.

* * *

Cycle twenty-seven

 _"This is the bedroom, this is the bathroom, and this is the part where you get out of my house."_

I finally had twenty-one beds. I placed eighteen down and made what was essentially a cabin, complete with chests, furnaces, crafting tables, and an infinite water source. I then made a personal bedroom, with a king-sized bed (a triple bed), chests, furnaces, crafting tables, and an infinite water source.

I then looked through my chests. Over the cycles, I had collected forty-two diamonds. I was pretty sure that was enough to craft all of the armor and tools.

I crafted my new armor and tools.

I went above the surface and collected some sugar cane from the lake where I spawned. I then headed back and created some obsidian using the lava lake I had found some time near when I first started expanding at Y=15.

I then crafted an enchantment table. I could now enchant my gear if I wanted, but I planned on enchanting books instead. That way, I could enchant my gear with whatever I wanted.

I crafted an anvil, for when I did need to repair or enchant gear.

Finally, I started a sugar cane farm. Now, I would be able to make an infinite number of books.

I went above the surface and started monster-hunting. Specifically, I was looking for enderman, so that I could get the ultimate treasure by the time "Day one" was over. It was hard to believe that this was all artificial. It all felt so real...

* * *

Cycle twenty-eight

 _"Because I'm gooooing to the Nether, YEAH!"_

I collected more obsidian and harvested my sugar cane farm. I crafted a few books and got these enchantments on them:

Fire Protection I

Sharpness II

Luck of the Sea I

Fire protection was perfect. I decided to put that on my boots, since they wouldn't break as quickly as my other gear. I put sharpness on my sword, then I mined for a bit.

Thinking, pondering, wondering.

Digging, digging, digging.

Would I fail like I did every time I tried? Would I survive?

I collected twenty pieces of obsidian and made preparations. I made some flint and steel, and got some string from Steve for a bow. I then got the arrows that I got from killing skeletons, and then I crafted some more. Finally, I packed some extra iron armor, just in case anything happened.

I was ready.

I built the large obsidian structure, using stone brick as cornerstones, and lit it on fire.

I jumped through the purple mist and fell into the Nether.

* * *

Cycle ?UNKNOWN?

 _"Don't touch the Zombie Pigmen, unless you wish to become one yourself."_

I made a careful note not to go near the Zombie Pigmen. That would be a terrible way to go out.

I went along, looking for a nether fortress. If I could find one, I would have everything I needed... for now.

I placed down blocks of dirt as I went along, so that I would be able to find my way back. I didn't want to be stuck in hell. Living hell... That wouldn't be good.

I killed a few Magma Cubes and Ghasts along the way. Once I got my other ingredients, I could start brewing.

I finally got to a nether fortress. I piled my way up and started exploring.

I found plenty of horse armor, wheat, and melon seeds. I could finally make a melon farm. That would no doubt be one of the most useful things I'd have.

I also found Soul Sand and Nether Wart. Perfect. Now, once I got the last thing I was looking for, I could brew.

I kept searching, avoiding wither skeletons, until finally, I found what I was looking for: A blaze spawner.

Dodging, killing, waiting.

I couldn't die here.

Dodging, killing, waiting.

I needed more rods.

Dodging, killing, waiting.

I wanted to fill my inventory.

Dodging, killing, waiting.

Suddenly, I felt something shatter. I had no leggings.

Dashing, equipping, fleeing.

I sprinted for a few blocks, put on some iron gear that I had been saving, and fled. My inventory was full. Why had I been still fighting?

Suddenly, while on one of the nether fortress bridges, I heard and felt something explode behind me. I was blasted forward.

 _This is it,_ I thought. I was suddenly reminded of the last time I had tried to conquer the Nether...

* * *

One year prior

 _"Back when I was a little boy in Gibbleshtone..."_

I was playing Minecraft with my little sister, Auzi. We were fooling around in the Nether on peaceful mode: looting fortresses, getting lost, and mining nether quartz. We were having a great time. Then, she came up with an idea.

"Hey, Jeff!" she said excitedly. "How about we put it on hard mode? We're op enough to survive!"

"Umm..." I responded carefully. "Every time we go to the Nether when mobs are enabled, we die. How about no?"

"C'mon!"

"Remember last time?"

"I won't punch any Zombie Pigmen this time! Besides," She added, "You wanna be able to brew potions, right?"

I sighed. Clearly I wasn't going to convince her any time soon.

"Alright, fine. Go ahead. Change the difficulty."

"Yay!" She shouted with glee. "I am so hyped for this!"

 _You better not get us killed,_ I thought to myself.

Suddenly, there were Ghasts all around us, shooting their fiery projectiles at us. I knocked back a few, but there were too many. Before I knew it, my health was down to one and a half hearts.

I dug into a cliff face made of netherrack and sealed the entrance, leaving my little sister to fend for herself.

 _From viewpoint of Auzi_

Suddenly, I was fighting alone. "JEFF!" I yelled at him (in real life, of course XD) "Sorry, but I have 1 1/2 hearts left!" He said. I said "Ok. Lemme get you a golden apple."

Suddenly, a ghast fired a fireball and it hit some zombie pigman. They were jumping and screeching really loudly all of the sudden. I didn't pay attention to it.

I mined where I saw Jeff's gamertag and I suddenly died from five hits. I had just turned around, and I saw the zombie pigman! The ghast must've made them angry.

I never got my stuff back. Afterwards, we deleted the world because it wasn't fun anymore. :(

 _From viewpoint of Jeff_

Auzi dug in, only to be quickly killed. I saw her stuff fly everywhere, and then I saw a Zombie Pigmen. It only took one hit to kill me.

I never got my stuff back. Afterwards, we deleted the world because it was no longer enjoyable. All of the loot from the cave system next to our house was gone. We had taken it all. We no longer had any diamonds, we had barely any iron, and we just had a potato farm. In other words, we had nothing.

* * *

Cycle ?UNKNOWN?

 _"Weee are never, ever, ever, going back to the Nether!"_

I had a bow. This time would be different.

Running, reflecting, shooting.

I would run for a few blocks, then turn around, swinging my sword to reflect any fireballs. Then, I would switch to my bow and shoot one.

Running, reflecting, shooting.

There were three of them. That wouldn't be too many.

Running, reflecting, shooting.

I shot the last one down and ran back to my nether portal, avoiding Wither Skeletons and Zombie Pigmen along the way. If I were to get into a fight with one of those, that would spell out doom for me.

I finally got back to my nether portal and jumped back through the purple mist.

* * *

Cycle ?NIGHT?

 _"How can you think everything is easy now?"_

 _"Well, Stamps, when you go from killing the Enderdragon to killing Enderman, things seem much easier."_

I gathered my bearings. It was night, and I was in my home.

And how good it felt to be home.

I decided to go monster hunting. _I just fought my way through Hell,_ I thought. _This is gonna be a piece of cake!_

I wasn't wrong.

I beat a Skeleton at a sniper duel, got one to kill a Creeper, and killed an Enderman mid-teleport, getting an ender pearl. Nothing in this realm could stop me.

* * *

Cycle thirty-seven

 _"Our brew's the best!"_

I went over to Steve's house. I made sure to bring plenty of steak with me.

"Hey," I said. "Steve, how many daylight cycles have we known each other for? Just... Umm... Click out the number."

He clicked thirty-six times, then put out his arms in the classic shrugging-W shape as if to ask _Why?_

"I was in the Nether. Time's weird there."

Steve crossed his arms and shook his head, as if saying _It's dangerous to go alone. Seriously, BAD IDEA!_

"Okay. I won't go into the Nether again any time soon. By the way, I've got treats!"

I threw him half a stack of steak. He clicked happily.

"Well... Bye!" I turned started to leave for my base. Suddenly, I remembered something.

"Hey, Steve!" I got his attention.

"Uhh... Mind if I kill some of your spider bethren? I know it's disgusting, but I need some spider eyes for something that may or may not be slightly more dangerous than the nether.

He cocked his head and crossed his arms as if to say _What is it this time?_

I told him my plan.

He immediately shot a cobweb at my face and whacked me with a piece of beef. I could practically hear his voice inside of my head: _WHAT THE NETHER IS WRONG WITH YOU?! BAD FUCKING IDEA, GENIUS!_

"Steve, listen! I'll be able to survive without spider eyes, but it'd be easier with them! Think of how quickly I'd be able to kill him with Arrows of Harming!"

He shot another single cobweb at my face.

"Steve, listen! I need that treasure! Think of how fast transportation would be if I had it!"

He climbed on top of his roof and jumped off, hurting himself, as if to say _Think of how easy it is to die from fall damage!_

"Look, in the fortresses, they have chests with op armor, weapons, and tools. Chances are, I'll find a pair of feather falling IV boots!

Steve crossed his arms. _Are you kidding me?_

"No. I legitimately need those spider eyes."

He hissed slowly as if sighing. Then, he pointed to his eyes and shot two webs at my face. _Fine. Go kill some spiders. Get your arrows. Just come back alive, okay?_

"Thanks, Steve!" I made my way back down to my base.

I crafted three eyes of ender, and used two to craft ender chests. I would keep one in my inventory at all times, and one in my base. That way, Whenever I needed something, I could simply place the ender chest and use it as a backpack.

Then, I harvested my sugar cane farm and crafted as many books as I could, along with a book and quill. I made the books into bookshelves and surrounded my enchanting table with them. I still had thirteen left over.

Finally, I made a brewing stand and started to brew awkward potions. While I was doing so, I wrote all of the potion recipies that I could remember in my book and quill. I got:

Water+Nether Wart=Awkward

Water+Fermented Spider Eye=Weakness

Awkward+Blaze Powder=Strength

Awkward+Glistening Melon=Instant Health

Awkward+Spider Eye=Poison

Awkward+Ghast Tear=Regeneration

Awkward+Rabbit's Foot=Leaping

Awkward+Sugar=Speed

Awkward+Lilypad=Water Breathing

Awkward+Magma Cream=Fire Resistance

Instant Health+Fermented Spider Eye=Harming

Speed+Fermented Spider Eye=Harming

Any Potion+Redstone=Extended Effect

Any Potion+Glowstone=Strengthened Effect

Any Potion+Gunpowder=Splash Potion

Any Splash Potion+Dragon's Breath=Lingering Potion

I hoped that I had written everything down. I didn't want to be missing out on any potions.

* * *

Cycle thirty-eight

 _"Unbreaking II and Sharpness I"_

 _"I finally have a sword that doesn't suck"_

 _"This is it it's time to level up"_

Now that I had one hundred and three levels, I decided to enchant some books and test my luck. I enchanted some books and ended up with this:

Book one:  
Protection IV

Book two:  
Efficiency III  
Unbreaking III

Book three:  
Power III

I put Book two on my (nearly unused) pickaxe and stored the others in a chest.

Then, I mined.

Digging, digging, digging.

Breaking, tilling, replanting.

Breeding, killing, eating.

Shearing, breeding, crafting.

Hunting, targeting, killing.

* * *

Cycle thirty-nine:

 _"I came, I saw, I mined."_

Digging, digging, digging.

Breaking, tilling, replanting.

Breeding, killing, eating.

Shearing, breeding, crafting.

Digging, digging, digging.

Breaking, tilling, replanting.

Breeding, killing, eating.

Shearing, breeding, crafting.

Digging, digging, digging.

Breaking, tilling, replanting.

Breeding, killing, eating.

Shearing, breeding, crafting.

Hunting, targeting, killing.

* * *

Cycle forty:

 _"I came, I saw, I mined."_

Digging, digging, digging.

Breaking, tilling, replanting.

Breeding, killing, eating.

Shearing, breeding, crafting.

Digging, digging, digging.

Breaking, tilling, replanting.

Breeding, killing, eating.

Shearing, breeding, crafting.

Digging, digging, digging.

Breaking, tilling, replanting.

Breeding, killing, eating.

Shearing, breeding, crafting.

Hunting, targeting, killing.

* * *

Cycle forty-one:

 _"I came, I saw, I mined."_

Digging, digging, digging.

Breaking, tilling, replanting.

Breeding, killing, eating.

Shearing, breeding, crafting.

Digging, digging, digging.

Breaking, tilling, replanting.

Breeding, killing, eating.

Shearing, breeding, crafting.

Digging, digging, digging.

Breaking, tilling, replanting.

Breeding, killing, eating.

Shearing, breeding, crafting.

Hunting, targeting, killing.

* * *

Cycle forty-two:

 _I came, I saw, I mined.  
_

Digging, digging, digging.

Breaking, tilling, replanting.

Breeding, killing, eating.

Shearing, breeding, crafting.

Digging, digging, digging.

Breaking, tilling, replanting.

Breeding, killing, eating.

Shearing, breeding, crafting.

Digging, digging, digging.

Breaking, tilling, replanting.

Breeding, killing, eating.

Shearing, breeding, crafting.

Hunting, targeting, killing.

* * *

Cycle forty-three:

 _I came, I saw, I mined.  
_

Digging, digging, digging.

Breaking, tilling, replanting.

Breeding, killing, eating.

Shearing, breeding, crafting.

Digging, digging, digging.

Breaking, tilling, replanting.

Breeding, killing, eating.

Shearing, breeding, crafting.

Digging, digging, digging.

Breaking, tilling, replanting.

Breeding, killing, eating.

Shearing, breeding, crafting.

Hunting, targeting, killing.

* * *

Cycle forty-four

 _I came, I saw, I mined._

Digging, digging, digging.

Breaking, tilling, replanting.

Breeding, killing, eating.

Shearing, breeding, crafting.

Digging, digging, digging.

Breaking, tilling, replanting.

Breeding, killing, eating.

Shearing, breeding, crafting.

Digging, digging, digging.

Breaking, tilling, replanting.

Breeding, killing, eating.

Shearing, breeding, crafting.

Hunting, argeting, killing.

* * *

Cycle forty-five:

 _I came, I saw, I mined._

Digging, digging, digging.

Breaking, tilling, replanting.

Breeding, killing, eating.

Shearing, breeding, crafting.

Digging, digging, digging.

Breaking, tilling, replanting.

Breeding, killing, eating.

Shearing, breeding, crafting.

Digging, digging, digging.

Breaking, tilling, replanting.

Breeding, killing, eating.

Shearing, breeding, crafting.

Hunting, targeting, killing.

* * *

Cycle forty-six

 _I came, I saw, I mined._

Digging, digging, digging.

Breaking, tilling, replanting.

Breeding, killing, eating.

Shearing, breeding, crafting.

Digging, digging, digging.

Breaking, tilling, replanting.

Breeding, killing, eating.

Shearing, breeding, crafting.

Digging, digging, digging.

Breaking, tilling, replanting.

Breeding, killing, eating.

Shearing, breeding, crafting.

Hunting, targeting, killing.

* * *

Cycle forty-seven:

 _I came, I saw, I mined.  
_

Digging, digging, digging.

Breaking, tilling, replanting.

Breeding, killing, eating.

Shearing, breeding, crafting.

Digging, digging, digging.

Breaking, tilling, replanting.

Breeding, killing, eating.

Shearing, breeding, crafting.

Digging, digging, digging.

Breaking, tilling, replanting.

Breeding, killing, eating.

Shearing, breeding, crafting.

Rather than hunting mobs, I decided to sleep in my bed to set my spawn. I wanted to be able to spawn right back in my base when I got back.

* * *

Cycle forty-eight:

 _"I am enchanted! I am enchanted!"_

Now that I had ninety-three levels, thirty-nine diamonds, and my confidence back, I decided to start preparing for my next task. I crafted some new diamond armor, a new diamond sword, and a new bow.

Then, I enchanted some books. I wanted to get the most out of my levels, so I used Lv. 2 enchantments.

Book one:  
Blast protection II  
Punch I

Book two:  
Sharpness I  
Knockback II

Book three:  
Luck of the sea I  
Unbreaking II

Book four:  
Protection III

Then, I enchanted my gear. I ended up with:

Helmet:  
Protection III

Chestplate:  
Blast protection II

Leggings:  
Unbreaking II

Boots:  
Protection IV

Sword:  
Sharpness I  
Knockback II

Bow:  
Power III

I started brewing potions of harming. I would need all of the Harming arrows I could make. I recalled the recipe for potion-tipped arrows.

Arrow Arrow Arrow  
Arrow Potion Arrow = 8 potion-tipped arrows  
Arrow Arrow Arrow

While brewing the potions, I crafted fifteen Eyes of Ender. I then crafted two stacks of Harming Arrows and used the rest of my gold on Golden Apples.

Then, I began to pack.

I put on my new armor and equipped my new sword and bow in my left and right hand, so that I could alternate freely between them as I wished. I packed two stacks of glass bottles, nine stacks of cobblestone, a stack of iron, a stack of torches, my ender chest, fifteen eyes of ender, eleven golden apples, three healing potions, a stack of wood planks, two stacks of steak, a compass, two buckets of water, a stack of normal arrows, and two stacks of Harming Arrows.

I then put some extra iron, arrows, and extra wood in my ender chest. I was ready.

I set out, following my eyes of ender to my destination.

* * *

Cycle forty-nine:

 _"Every once in a while, I'd throw out an ender eye, only to realize that I still had a long way to go."_

I would every so often throw out an Eye of Ender, hoping it wouldn't break. Eventually, They stopped moving in any direction. Then, I started digging down in a 2x2 tunnel.

I broke down into an unlit corridor made of stone brick, similar to my base. I, ignoring the treasures inside of the base, rushed to the portal. I quickly destroyed the silverfish spawner before too many could spawn and push me into the lava.

I carfully placed my Ender Eyes into the placeholes. _Was I ready? Would I die?_ I guessed I would find out.

I jumped through the luminous, black, starry surface and into the End.

* * *

Cycle ?UNKNOWN?

 _"Chapter one: The Beginning of the End"_

Disoriented, I looked around. I was standing on obsidian, surrounded by end stone. I dug a stairway up to the surface and gasped. The sky was nothing but static. I hadn't noticed that before.

Suddenly, I was knocked to the side by a giant dark figure with wings. I looked up and saw the Enderdragon swooping back down at me. I had to get away.

I bolted toward the tallest obsidian tower. I needed to stop the beast from healing. I climbed up, using cobblestone to propel myself upwards.

Finally, I reached the top. I stared at the ender crystal. It was mesmerizing. It was spinning and moving in all directions, yet still staying in place. I shook off my awe and sliced through the purple core, bracing myself for the explosion.

I was almost knocked off of the tower.

I quickly regained my footing, only to see the dragon coming toward me. I placed some water so that if I fell off, I would have a safe place to land. As I fell off of the tower, I lunged forward, falling into the artificial waterfall I had constructed on the spot. I swam back up onto the obsidian tower.

From there, I started to shoot the Ender Crystals that weren't caged. Once I had caused them all to combust, I grabbed my water and quickly swam back down, targeting the caged crystals.

I piled my way up to the caged crystals and dug my way through the cages. As I fell from the explosions, I would place water below me to soften my fall.

Fighting off Enderman, I headed toward the center of the island, where the covered portal rested. I didn't plan on killing the dragon just yet, however. I needed to collect the beast's breath in my bottles, so that I could create lingering potions when I got home.

Once I filled all of my glass bottles, I started shooting. Using my bow, I shot harming-tipped arrows into the dragon's hide. Each arrow did a considerable amount of damage.

Finally, he swooped down to where the portal normally is. I hit him one last time and he started to glow. He rose without flapping his wings, as if he had been hit by a shulker.

The explosion was magnificent.

Experience orbs rained down everywhere, and a purple light shone from a new bedrock portal on the outskirts of the island. I would check that out later.

For now, I had to get the egg.

I hit it so that it would teleport away from the portal. Then, I dug and placed a torch underneath the egg. I let the egg fall and picked it up.

I was sure that this would be worth it. However, the ender egg wasn't the treasure I was after.

The treasure I was after would be found elsewhere. I was only halfway to my goal.

I made my way to where I had seen the purple light. I piled my way up to the small portal. It was completely surrounded by bedrock, except for one small hole.

I threw an ender pearl into the swirling black void and hoped for the best.

* * *

Cycle ?UNKNOWN?

 _"It's the end. No, not that end, the other end. Yes, that's the one."_

 **THUD.**

I hit the ground hard, losing a few hearts of health. I looked around. I was surrounded by chorus plants.

I grabbed a stack of end stone and a stack of chorus flowers. I wanted to be able to farm then at home.

Then, leaving a trail of cobblestone behind me, I explored, looking for an End city or a giant floating purple pirate ship.

I came across an End city. I cautiously made my way toward the top, being careful not to die from a shulker's levitation missile.

I kept looking in chests until I found boots with Protection IV and Feather Falling II. Then, I swam down, using water to break my fall.

I went along, looking for the pirate ship that held my treasure. I needed that treasure badly. If I didn't get it now, I probably would never get it.

Finally, I saw the shadow of a large, oval-shaped object. I looked up. There it was.

I found my ship.

I began to climb. Using my cobblestone, I climbed up. I climbed higher and higher, until I reached the ship.

I went inside the captain's deck. There, I found an item frame with something inside.

I found the Elytra.

It's beauty was impeccable. It looked unused, brand new, yet so... timeless. I piled my way up to the block limit, remembering the direction in which I had come from.

Then, I jumped.

While falling I felt a rush of anxiety. _What if I failed?_ There was no room for failure here.

But then, I felt my body twist so that I was falling head first.

I swooped upwards gracefully with tremendous speed. I was finally flying.

* * *

Day one:

 _"Such imagination... Man, I wish I was a kid again."_

"Dude! Fredrick!" Joe yelled. "Your nephew's demonstrating abnormal brain activity!"

"What?" Fredrick rushed over. "Lemme see!" He grabbed the paper from his co-worker.

The scientist paled. "Let me see what's going on in his POV!"

"Right away, sir!" Joe had a habit of calling Fredrick "Sir."

Fredrick slid into the POV machine. Immediately he relaxed.

"What's going on in that mind of his?" His partner asked him.

"He did it!"

"Did what?"

"He found the Elytra within day one!"

"So he's flying?"

"Yes. He's getting such a huge thrill from flying, he's activated my easter egg!. Also, if I'm not mistaken, the soaring during the day theme from Pokemon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire is blaring inside of his head! I wish I had that musical memory of his. His memory hasn't corrupted a single note!"

"That's amazing!"

"Alright. Let's go check on someone else, shall we?" Fredrick slid out of the POV machine.

"Yeah. Let's go make sure nobody's having a seizure or anything." The two scientists left the room.

* * *

Cycle ?UNKNOWN?

 _"I believe I can fly! I believe I can touch the sky!"_

Suddenly, the soaring theme from Pokemon ORAS started blaring in my head. The ground was simply a pale yellow blur, and my cobblestone trail was just a slightly darker yellow line.

"YEAH! WOO-HOO!" I shouted with glee.

The sky began flashing different colors. I then realized that I was the first person in forever to experience legitimate joy this strong in forever. Usually, the only feelings expressed in the End were fear, satisfaction, and grim determination. My brain was so... high on my happiness, it was changing the color of the sky itself! I wondered if Fredrick put this in as an easter egg. _He probably did_ , I decided.

Finally, I reached the purple forest where my portal was. Mid-flight, I threw an ender pearl into the portal. Instantly, I was transported to the main island. I glided toward the main portal and dove in.

* * *

Cycle fifty-five:

 _"And believe my I am still alive!"_

I sprang from my bed. _Had it all been a dream? Had I never gone to the End?_ I checked my inventory.

Surely enough, when I opened up my inventory, I saw my Elytra, along with the rest of my loot.

I decided that I would prepare for "Day two" when the worlds would be connected and the other players would come.

First, I went to go tell Steve that I was still alive. I decided to do so in style.

I walked in the opposite direction of his hut. I piled up to the block limit and jumped.

 **FWOOSH!**

I was flying once again. It felt great. I could feel the wind rushing against my skin.

I landed on Steve's hut gracefully. _No_ , he gestured.

"What? I wanted to let you know I was still alive in style."

 _No._

"Okay." I laughed. "Anyway, I just wanted to ask how many cycles I've known you for."

Fifty-four clicks. That meant it was cycle fifty-five.

"Okay, thanks. Also, in..." I did a quick calculation in my head. "seventeen cycles, there will be new people arriving on this server. Spiders are usually hostile, so..."

 _Yeah?_

"They'll kill you if the see you."

 _Crap._

"I know, right? Here, if you move into my base, you won't have to deal with people in diamond armor trying to kill you for string or spider eyes."

 _But the sun! I like the sun!_

"I've got something in mind for that. You'd have to live without the sun for a few days, but I know a way to get you to the sun."

 _Okay..._

"Thanks for understanding."

I led him down my quarry and into my base.

 _Nice base!_ He signed to me.

"Thanks! I worked pretty hard on it."

I went back above the surface and hunted mobs the rest of the night.

* * *

Cycle fifty-six

 _"Alright, guys, let's go shoepin!"_

I covered the quarry entrance up except for one hole in a corner. Then, I put ladders leading up to the hole.

Finally, I made a double-piston system and lined them up to cover the hole. There were two buttons on the outside and inside: one to open, and one to close the entrance.

Then, I made the shop. In order to make it, I replaced all of the glass surrounding what once was my quarry with birch wood. I decided that the indoor decor like the counter and floor should be made of oak wood. I then made a few glass panes and used them for windows.

I broke the triple-door protection and placed an iron door in the middle of the 5x5 space. I put buttons next to it on either side so that people could get in.

Finally, I put a sign above the iron door that read:

SHOP  
COME BARTER  
LF:

I made a sign next to it that said:

SLIMEBALLS  
NETHER STARS  
ACACIA SAPS  
D. OAK SAPS

I would replace the last line depending on what I needed, but above all else, I needed slime. That way, I could upgrade from a double-piston double-button system to a sticky piston. That would make my life much easier.

Then, I went back down to my base through the ladder. I had nothing else to do, so I got to mining, so that I could have goods to give away.

Digging, digging, digging.

Breaking, tilling, replanting.

Breeding, killing, eating.

Shearing, breeding, crafting.

Hunting, targeting, killing.

* * *

Cycle fifty-seven

 _"I came, I saw, I mined."_

Digging, digging, digging.

Breaking, tilling, replanting.

Breeding, killing, eating.

Shearing, breeding, crafting.

Digging, digging, digging.

Breaking, tilling, replanting.

Breeding, killing, eating.

Shearing, breeding, crafting.

Digging, digging, digging.

Breaking, tilling, replanting.

Breeding, killing, eating.

Shearing, breeding, crafting.

Hunting, targeting, killing.

* * *

Cycle fifty-eight

 _"I came, I saw, I mined."_

Digging, digging, digging.

Breaking, tilling, replanting.

Breeding, killing, eating.

Shearing, breeding, crafting.

Digging, digging, digging.

Breaking, tilling, replanting.

Breeding, killing, eating.

Shearing, breeding, crafting.

Digging, digging, digging.

Breaking, tilling, replanting.

Breeding, killing, eating.

Shearing, breeding, crafting.

Hunting, targeting, killing.

* * *

Cycle fifty-nine

 _"I'm redstoneactive! I'm redstoneactive!"_

As the zombies and skeletons were burning, I realized that I had forgotten something extremely important: An alarm system. I needed to hear when I had a customer!

I wired a downward spiral of redstone leading to the ceiling of my base. I then placed note blocks all around my ceiling.

Finally, I wired redstone along to activate each note block. I didn't bother with evenly placing the redstone repeaters. It would be good that many note blocks would sound one after another. That way, I could make sure that I definitely heard them.

Finally, I asked Steve to listen for the sound of note blocks. I went up to my shop and pressed the button. Then, I went back down to my base.

"Did you hear it?" I asked him.

 _Yeah. It was loud._ he signed to me.

"Good. Thanks, Steve!" Seeing that it was night, I went back above the surface and hunted some mobs.

* * *

Cycle sixty

 _"I came, I saw, I mined."_

Digging, digging, digging.

Breaking, tilling, replanting.

Breeding, killing, eating.

Shearing, breeding, crafting.

Digging, digging, digging.

Breaking, tilling, replanting.

Breeding, killing, eating.

Shearing, breeding, crafting.

Digging, digging, digging.

Breaking, tilling, replanting.

Breeding, killing, eating.

Shearing, breeding, crafting.

Hunting, targeting, killing.

* * *

Cycle sixty-one

 _"I came, I saw, I mined."_

Digging, digging, digging.

Breaking, tilling, replanting.

Breeding, killing, eating.

Shearing, breeding, crafting.

Digging, digging, digging.

Breaking, tilling, replanting.

Breeding, killing, eating.

Shearing, breeding, crafting.

Digging, digging, digging.

Breaking, tilling, replanting.

Breeding, killing, eating.

Shearing, breeding, crafting.

Hunting, targeting, killing.

* * *

Cycle sixty-two

 _"I came, I saw, I mined."_

Digging, digging, digging.

Breaking, tilling, replanting.

Breeding, killing, eating.

Shearing, breeding, crafting.

Digging, digging, digging.

Breaking, tilling, replanting.

Breeding, killing, eating.

Shearing, breeding, crafting.

Digging, digging, digging.

Breaking, tilling, replanting.

Breeding, killing, eating.

Shearing, breeding, crafting.

Hunting, targeting, killing.

* * *

Cycle sixty-three

 _"LIGHTBULB!"_

Digging, digging, digging.

Breaking, tilling, replanting.

Suddenly, I had an idea.

I made a three-block extension to the back of my shop and put fences around the roof of the shop. I then put a birch wall separating the extension and shop.

After that, I placed a 4x4 pool of water in ceiling of the extension. I made a water elevator with signs to make sure that Steve would have air holes.

Finally, I placed a few torches around the roof of the shop. I went down to my base and looked for Steve.

"Hey, Steve!" I yelled excitedly. "C'mere!"

He scuttled over from my animal farm.

"Okay, two things: One, were you killing the cows without breeding them?"

 _No._ He held up a bundle of wheat.

"Oh, good. Two, take a look at this."

 _What is it?_

"Just swim up. Trust me."

We swam up the tube of water together.

 _WHAT._

"I know!" I exclaimed. "It's amazing!"

 _THIS IS AWESOME!_

"You're welcome."

He signed something I couldn't understand, but I got the basic gist of it: _Thank you._

"Okay, Steve, I'm gonna go work on other stuff now."

 _Okay. Bye._

I went to go hunt some mobs.

* * *

Cycle sixty-four

 _"I came, I saw, I mined."_

Digging, digging, digging.

Breaking, tilling, replanting.

Breeding, killing, eating.

Shearing, breeding, crafting.

Digging, digging, digging.

Breaking, tilling, replanting.

Breeding, killing, eating.

Shearing, breeding, crafting.

Digging, digging, digging.

Breaking, tilling, replanting.

Breeding, killing, eating.

Shearing, breeding, crafting.

Hunting, targeting, killing.

* * *

Cycle sixty-five

 _"I came, I saw, I mined."_

Digging, digging, digging.

Breaking, tilling, replanting.

Breeding, killing, eating.

Shearing, breeding, crafting.

Digging, digging, digging.

Breaking, tilling, replanting.

Breeding, killing, eating.

Shearing, breeding, crafting.

Digging, digging, digging.

Breaking, tilling, replanting.

Breeding, killing, eating.

Shearing, breeding, crafting.

Hunting, targeting, killing.

* * *

Cycle sixty-six

 _"I came, I saw, I mined."_

Digging, digging, digging.

Breaking, tilling, replanting.

Breeding, killing, eating.

Shearing, breeding, crafting.

Digging, digging, digging.

Breaking, tilling, replanting.

Breeding, killing, eating.

Shearing, breeding, crafting.

Digging, digging, digging.

Breaking, tilling, replanting.

Breeding, killing, eating.

Shearing, breeding, crafting.

Hunting, targeting, killing.

* * *

Cycle sixty-seven

 _"I came, I saw, I mined."_

Digging, digging, digging.

Breaking, tilling, replanting.

Breeding, killing, eating.

Shearing, breeding, crafting.

Digging, digging, digging.

Breaking, tilling, replanting.

Breeding, killing, eating.

Shearing, breeding, crafting.

Digging, digging, digging.

Breaking, tilling, replanting.

Breeding, killing, eating.

Shearing, breeding, crafting.

Hunting, targeting, killing.

* * *

Cycle sixty-eight

 _"I came, I saw, I mined."_

Digging, digging, digging.

Breaking, tilling, replanting.

Breeding, killing, eating.

Shearing, breeding, crafting.

Digging, digging, digging.

Breaking, tilling, replanting.

Breeding, killing, eating.

Shearing, breeding, crafting.

Digging, digging, digging.

Breaking, tilling, replanting.

Breeding, killing, eating.

Shearing, breeding, crafting.

Hunting, targeting, killing.

* * *

Cycle sixty-nine

 _"Organization is the key to success!"_

I went back down to my base and made a storage room. This is what I ended up with:

Diamonds (Single chest)  
Iron (Single chest)  
Gold (Single chest)  
Coal (Double chest)  
Redstone stuff (Double chest)  
Stone stuff (Two double chests)  
Enchanted books (Single chest)  
Enchanted gear (Single chest)  
Wooden stuff (Two double chests)  
Armor (Single chest)  
Tools and Weapons (Double chest)  
Crops (Double chest)  
Seeds (Single chest)  
Food (Two double chests)  
Brewing stuff (Double chest)  
Mob drops (Double chest)  
Misc. (Double chest)

I went back above the surface and hunted mobs.

* * *

Cycle seventy

 _"I came, I saw, I mined."_

Digging, digging, digging.

Breaking, tilling, replanting.

Breeding, killing, eating.

Shearing, breeding, crafting.

Digging, digging, digging.

Breaking, tilling, replanting.

Breeding, killing, eating.

Shearing, breeding, crafting.

Digging, digging, digging.

Breaking, tilling, replanting.

Breeding, killing, eating.

Shearing, breeding, crafting.

Hunting, targeting, killing.

* * *

Cycle seventy-one

 _"I came, I saw, I mined."_

Digging, digging, digging.

Breaking, tilling, replanting.

Breeding, killing, eating.

Shearing, breeding, crafting.

Digging, digging, digging.

Breaking, tilling, replanting.

Breeding, killing, eating.

Shearing, breeding, crafting.

Digging, digging, digging.

Breaking, tilling, replanting.

Breeding, killing, eating.

Shearing, breeding, crafting.

Hunting, targeting, killing.

* * *

Cycle seventy-two

 _"Prepare yourself."_

This was it. This was the last cycle before my uncle added the multiplayer mod. I had to make sure I was ready.

I checked my shop. It looked wonderful.

I checked on Steve and made sure he was happy.

I checked my chests and made sure they were organized.

I repaired my armor, tools, weapons, and Elytra.

I was ready.

 _Well,_ I thought to myself as night began to fall. _Here we go. This is it. Things will only get complicated from here. Might as well embrace the simplest part of your life while it lasts._

So I mined.

Digging, digging, digging.


End file.
